vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mazinger Z
Summary The Mazinger 'Z (マジンガーZ Majinga Zetto) is the titular mech of Mazinger Z and had appeared in several subsequent series. Following the discovery of Japanium and the creation of Super Alloy Z, the titanic robot was created by Doctor Juzo Kabuto to combat Dr. Hell and his Mechanical Beasts, who desired the metal for their own nefarious purposes. When the doctor was killed, his grandson Koji Kabuto piloted the mech to fight against Dr. Hell. In production history, the Mazinger Z is the first giant robot to be internally piloted leading a series, launching the Super Robot genre into existence. As a robot constructed from the hyper-alloy Super Alloy Z, Mazinger Z has an extremely high durability; conventional weaponry has no effect on it whatsoever. Its physical strength is tremendous; Mazinger able to lift, throw, and damage opponents its size or larger, due to the energy provided by the Photon Engine. After being severely damaged by the Warrior Beasts, Mazinger was retrofitted with the stronger and lighter Super Alloy New Z, making it a force comparable to the might of the United States Navy's 7th Fleet. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 8-C physically, 8-A with most of its weapons, Likely 7-C using the Breast Fire | 5-B, possibly higher Name: Mazinger Z Origin: Mazinger Z Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Mazin series, Super Robot Powers and Abilities: Flight, Light Manipulation, Forcefield, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (with rust tornado that dissolves its opponent with corrosive chemicals), Enhanced Armor (His Japanium has resistance to photons, sub-zero temperatures, acids, and fire.), Temperature attacks (can freeze his foes to -180 C and melt them at 30000 C), Photonic Energy | Same as before but appears to be stronger, and has Size Manipulation (Expanded himself to a height of Ifinity, whose height of 600 meters) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ physically, Multi-City Block level with most of its weapons, Likely Town level with Breast Fire (He can harm opponents who can harm him) | At least Planet level+ (Easily destroy Infinity with single Rocket Punch) Speed: Subsonic physically (Running speed 360 kilometers per hour), Supersonic+ using the Scrander (Capable of speeds of flight up to Mach 3), ' High Hypersonic+' reactions and combat speed (Capable to respond and dodge from the lightning Great Mazinger) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Able with relative ease to lift this weight) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Physically destroy a building with ease) | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level | Unknown Stamina: Unknown | Limitless (Enhanced by photonic energy of the whole planet) Range: Several yards to several kilometers | Planetary Weaknesses: Can be damaged with corrosive substances | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Koshiryouku Beam:' Mazinger Z can fire photons in a the form of a laser through its eyes. This move is not very strong, and is usually used to get enemies attention, get them off the Mazinger, or take out projectiles. *'Rocket Punch:' Mazinger Z's signature move, firing its arm through the air powered by rockets smashing everything in it's path. Its direction can be controlled in flight to either return the fist to Mazinger, or do more damage through a rocket on its finger. Both fists can be launched either simultaneously, or individually as the pilot deems necessary. *'Daisharin Rocket Punch:' Mazinger Z spins its arms rapidly and builds up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion. *'Iron Cutter:' an improved Rocket Punch designed by Dr. Morimori in which the forearm deploys a pair of razor-sharp axe-like blades, allowing it to cut and slash as well as bludgeon. This is the only physical weapon in Mazinger Z's arsenal which can damage Super Alloy Z. *'Reinforced Rocket Punch:' It's basically the Rocket Punch, but it's reinforced with stronger armor. *'Missile Punch:' Mazinger Z mounts a missile launch bay in its belly, which can store several missiles. The missile fired has a force of 100 tons of TNT. *'Rust Hurricane:' Acid/corrosive material mixed with compressed air is propelled from M his mouth, instantly corroding the metals enemy robots are made of. It apparently can even corrode Super Alloy Z.. *'Breast Fire:' Firing an extremely intense beam of concentrated heat (30,000 degrees Celsius) from the chest heat sinks , Mazinger Z can literally melt/vaporize enemies. Its power can be focused for even more intense heat. It also melts off the paint job. *'Drill Missile:' A barrage of small, needle-like missiles fired from ports in Mazinger's upper arms. This attack was typically performed after the Rocket Punch was launched, but before the forearm(s) had returned to dock back with Mazinger. However a mechanism permits to partially detach the forearms to fire the Drill Missiles without the need to perform the Rocket Punch. *'Reito Beam:' Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold of -180 degrees Celsius that is capable of freezing even flames; this attack was alternately fired from the mouth grill or the spikes on the sides of Mazinger's head. *'Finger Missile:' A rarely-used attack where Mazinger fires the last joint of its fingers as miniature missiles. *'Mazin Power:' A power-up move that amplifies the Mazinger's power output. *'Mazinger Boomerang:' A tactic where Mazinger removes the heat sinks from its' chest, connects it and flings it at the enemy. This attack only appeared in a flashback in UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger. With Jet Scrander: *'Scrander Cutter:' Mazinger Z uses the Jet Scrander as a "flying blade" and attempts to slash its' opponent with the wings. *'Southern Cross Knife:' Contained within the Jet Scrander's wings are shuriken which can be fired as missiles. Key: Base | Enhanced Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Z Category:Mecha Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Machines Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5